


The Curtain Rises

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: Piano 'Verse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Classical Music, Conservatory, Established Relationship, M/M, Piano AU, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: After landing the audition to play the piano duet with Tim in the conservatory's next concert, Jason is faced with the art of rehearsing with the orchestra and what being back on stage means to him. His reaction to the performance wasn't what he expected it to be, especially with his past with the conservatory, but whatever path in life he chooses, he knows music will always be there to guide him.





	The Curtain Rises

**Author's Note:**

> After what has certainly been too long. I've finally got another part of the piano au written. It was great to finally work through the events I'd set up in the last part and I'm looking forward to the next part which I've already lovingly dubbed The Halloween special. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Jason tried not to think about how excited Tim was where he was walking along beside him. His fingers were starting to sweat, and they itched to do something. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to play or punch something instead. But he didn’t feel prepared to face a stage full of musicians during his first rehearsal with the orchestra in preparation of their concert the next weekend.

The large building of the conservatory loomed over him as they walked up the front steps. Jason’s feet felt heavy. He wanted to turn and run. He didn’t feel ready to face this part of himself again. Even if he was doing it at Tim’s side.

Tim hurried ahead and pulled open the large glass door that led inside. He held it open for Jason and flashed him a grin that he tried to return so as not to alert Tim of his anxiety surrounding the idea of being back on the classical circuit.

“You’re going to do great,” Tim whispered, taking his hand as they stepped into the cool air conditioning.

Jason shivered as his sweat chilled his skin. He knew he’d heat up once they were on stage and he was under the heavy and imposing lights of the auditorium.

A few people gave him curious looks as they passed, but he hardly noticed or gave them much care. His focus was on maintaining his breathing and making sure he didn’t pass out. It was a good thing he’d picked up the piano instead of being a singer, because he wouldn’t have had the composure needed to join in on a choir rehearsal.

Tim walked him through the doors leading to the hallway backstage. The sounds of Jason’s ratty converse slapping the floor was loud in the silence and offset the frantic rhythm of his own heartbeat.

He didn’t know how he could be more nervous for rehearsal than he was for the audition. Maybe because when he’d agreed to audition it was no guarantee he’d get the part in the duet. But this was rehearsal. This was what everything relied on. This was going to be his proving ground to the members of the orchestra who worked their asses off to get here.

And the performance would be no less. Because that would be where he would have to prove himself a second time. To the other musicians that he could hold his own under the kind of pressure that came with playing a duet, and to the members of the audience that he was worthy of their time.

“Ready?” Tim asked when they came to a stop outside a familiar pair of black double-doors.

“Not in the slightest,” he admitted.

“You’re going to do great. You’ve been practicing your ass off and we’ve put countless hours of time into rehearsing this together. We’ve even played along with a recording of the orchestral accompaniment. You’re ready.”

Jason’s breath shuddered on the way out. He stepped forward and turned the handle, pulling the door open.

A flood of sound hit them. Strings, brass, woodwinds, and percussion. Many of them warming up and running scales or practicing the parts of the pieces that they still fumbled over and needed to make sure they’d nail during rehearsal and performances.

His anxieties immediately calmed in the face of the wave of sound. He was sure they’d come back once it was his turn to play, but for now, peace and serenity calmed his racing nerves.

He stepped forward through the door, Tim at his side as they covered the short distance of the wing until they were both under the bright lights shining from the balcony.

Tim pulled him towards the front of the stage where two pianos were set up at the rear of the first and second violins. He directed him to the second piano and Tim took the one closer to the audience which he was grateful for.

He pulled the bench back, adjusting the height for himself so he could sit comfortably. Before he could sit down and start to warm up, Mr. Stewart appeared at his side.

“Jason, welcome,” he greeted, holding out his hand.

Jason shook it. “Thanks for having me.”

“Of course, of course!” he said with a grin. “Now, we’re working through most of the program tonight so you’re probably going to have a lot of downtime when we’re not practicing the duet. For now, feel free to warmup and get used to the piano. If you need anything or have questions, I’m more than happy to help and I know Tim here can help you, too.”

Jason nodded.

“Great, great,” he continued. “We’re getting started in about fifteen minutes, so don’t waste it.” And then he was gone.

Jason cleared his throat and took his seat, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the violinists who’d taken notice of his presence. He stared at the white keys in front of him and hesitantly lifted his hands.

A melody sounded next to him. Tim already comfortable enough with the atmosphere and the group to start warming up.

Jason closed his eyes, letting the soothing notes of Tim’s scale and the small bits of the duet flow around him. It was comforting. It was like when he snuck up to Tim’s practice room at the conservatory or when they met up to rehearse for the Dueling Pianos.

It was him and Tim. Him and Tim and the piano and the music and that was everything he needed to have.

Jason smiled and opened his eyes, letting his fingers rest on the cool keys. He caught onto where Tim was in the piece and immediately jumped in, playing his portion of the music. He glanced over and found that Tim had glanced in his direction out of surprise.

Jason stuck out his tongue and Tim grinned. Neither of them stopped, continuing on in the piece as the melody switched back and forth between their two parts and they echoed a little call and response.

They reached the end of the piece and the notes of the pianos died. It was only when Jason turned to face forward that he realized the rest of the orchestra had stopped practicing and were watching them. He flushed and ducked his head, nearly missing the bright grin Mr. Stewart was giving them from his place on the podium.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten that little teaser, I think it’s only apt that we start with the duet,” Mr. Stewart said, tapping the side of his baton on his music stand as he pulled out his score and flipped open the cover. “Let’s take it from the top with the orchestral introduction before the duet starts.”

Jason wiped his hands on his pants as sweat started to bead across his palms. The strings immediately sat forward on the edges of their chairs, putting their instruments into position. Their bows came to rest gently on the strings, not making a sound as the winds licked their lips and placed their reeds in their mouths. The brass sat at the ready, lips parted for their first breath as the percussion mallets hung in the air.

Mr. Stewart looked around at everyone, a smirk pulling at his lips. He gave two sharp beats with his baton before the orchestra began. An outpouring of music sounded as they played a small introduction, hinting at the main melody the pianos would take over.

The measures passed in a blur and Jason lifted his hands at the same time as Tim, fingers hovering over the keys as he waited for their cue.

Jason hardly registered the change as it came. [His fingers moved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X_FFF63Um0&index=10&t=0s&list=PLU1_3c5dZEa15kHwOU5ER6D-f4RMnto4h) over the keys, floating with almost no effort as he let the rhythms and notes flow through his body. He knew this piece. It had become part of him. It was electric and lit up every inch of him, guiding him through what needed to be done.

It felt _right._

He glanced over at Tim who met his gaze before going back to concentrating on his part. Jason did the same, not wanting to let himself get too distracted that he would stumble. He looked up to check his timing with the baton and found Mr. Stewart beaming before he looked down to flip to the next page of his score.

Jason and Tim volleyed the melody back and forth as they reached the second half of the duet. Jason smiled as he picked up the notes from Tim, hands dancing over the keys as the tempo seemed to slow to the ear when the notes became drawn out, filling more space.

The moments right before the last few measures were some of his favorite because they eased the listener into a sense of calm before they played the rush of notes at the end that mimicked the frenzy at the beginning of the piece.

The jarring silence once the last notes were played rung loud. Mr. Stewart’s baton hovered in the air like the bows of the strings and the percussion mallets.

He lowered his baton, and everyone relaxed, their grins shining as they all looked around at each other in appreciation and satisfaction of a piece of music well-played.

“That was…” Mr. Stewart started. “That was absolutely incredible. Phenomenal really. I could not have asked for a better run through that piece. But I’m going to. Let’s run through it one more time before we work on some of the other pieces in the program.”

The orchestra reset, and Mr. Stewart raised his baton, looking around at the musicians at attention before he gave two quick beats and they were off to the races yet again.

The second run was just as good as the first, if not better. Jason felt like he was floating, and the music was effortless as the notes flowed from the tips of his fingers. He wasn’t even sure if he was feeling the keys anymore. He just knew the sweet sounds that were coming from the beautiful instrument in front of him.

Once the last notes died, Mr. Steward nodded, applauding lightly to the members of the orchestra.

“That was fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. This piece is going to be a great ending to a wonderful concert. It will surely have the audience on their feet. For now, let’s move onto the first piece listed in the program.”

Jason sat back as the musicians around him shuffled their sheet music around. Tim opened a small book, not having needed sheet music for the duet. He placed his hands over the keys, eyes on Mr. Stewart who lazily waved his baton through the air, giving the two beats before the strings and piano opened the doors to a slow piece, one designed to ease the audience into things and clear their minds from the usual rush of life and possible stress that might have followed the audience through the door.

The slow tempo didn’t make the music any less technical and Jason watched in awe at the exceptional scales the string players and then the woodwinds had to cover in mere seconds. Tim had a handful of his own and his fingers graced them with the relative ease of an experienced pianist. Jason didn’t envy him having to play the duet and the other pieces that had been chosen.

He’d known the group was talented but sitting during rehearsal and getting a second listen to the music, he realized how complex it was. Hours upon hours of work had gone into producing the quality performance he’d first seen. And now more hours were being dedicated for the second one.

Jason became mesmerized with the music, letting his emotions float along with the notes as they played. This was what he loved about music. It’s what got him interested in playing in the first place. How music could capture so much of a person’s soul within it was something Jason knew he would never be able to truly understand.

And the performances were no less satisfying because then the audience _and_ musicians were riding the emotional wave together.

Jason’s heart always seemed to ache for the experience of a concert and he was beginning to wonder if plonking around on the piano in _Treble Espresso_ was going to be enough anymore.

~~

“So, what did you think?” Tim asked, standing from his seat and stretching his arms over his head once Mr. Stewart brought rehearsal to a close.

Jason didn’t answer for a moment, soaking up the collective sigh and emotional high now that rehearsal had ended

“Jason?” Tim asked.

He looked up and found Tim standing over him. He smiled and got to his feet, gently lowering the cover over the keys.

“Come on,” he said, pulling Tim towards the double doors they’d come through at the beginning of rehearsal. “We’re free to go, aren’t we?” he asked, hesitating before they stepped out into the hallway.

Tim chuckled. “Yup. And I don’t think-“

“Tim! Jason!” Mr. Stewart interrupted, hurrying over to them. “I wanted to make sure that I caught you before you left.”

“Did you need something?” Tim asked politely.

“I just wanted to thank you both. Tonight’s rehearsal was amazing, absolutely spectacular, and I have high hopes for the concert this weekend. I think it’s going to impress a lot of people after the last time we played the duet.”

Tim shifted at the memory of that embarrassing night and Jason tightened his grip on his hand.

“It’s going to have everyone wanting to invest in season tickets for the orchestra,” Jason said, smooth voice breaking in.

Mr. Stewart’s smile turned wry. “As much as I would like to believe that, it’s doubtful. Many people don’t put much stock in the orchestra anymore and if they do, they hardly take the time to purchase season tickets for all the concerts of the year. But I can only hope that it’s going to bring a few people back to see what we have in store for the next series.”

Jason nodded.

“Thank you again for auditioning for the duet. There’s no one else who I could imagine playing this part now that we’ve run through the piece and you’ve both been outstanding.”

“Mr. Stewart, surely you should know that you shouldn’t say that until after the curtain closes on Saturday’s performance,” Tim said, voice teasing.

He smiled. “Maybe not, but I think the chances of that coming true are pretty good. Especially after tonight. Don’t forget about the rehearsal on Thursday and once that’s done we’ll be back out here on Saturday.”

“Of course,” Tim said, and Jason nodded.

“Have a good night,” Mr. Stewart said, turning back towards the stage.

Tim and Jason nodded before they slipped out into the hallway.

“So?” Tim prompted softly.

Jason grinned and looked down at him, pulling his hand free so he could wrap it around Tim’s shoulders and pull him snugly against his side.

“I think that Mr. Stewart might be right,” he admitted, voice soft in the empty hall.

~~

Thursday’s rehearsal was much the same as the first one. The atmosphere was even more electric with the concert on the horizon and only ensured to force Jason’s excitement higher. He did his best to keep it hidden from Tim, but he could tell that he was looking forward to the performance as much as everyone else.

The other instrumentalists were welcoming to Jason and offered polite nods and hellos now that he’d proven himself within the safety of practice and was less of a stranger.

But now Jason tugged at the bowtie around his neck. He swallowed, trying not to let the new wash of nerves get the better of him. His tuxedo was constricting him. He felt like he was on the verge of choking. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had to wear a suit like this.

“You look fine,” Tim said, batting his hands away from the bowtie.

Jason huffed, but didn’t make a move to do anything else.

Tim’s smile turned soft. “You look great and you’re going to do wonderful tonight. You know the music. You’ve practiced, and rehearsal was beyond successful.”

“I know,” Jason said. “But-“

“But nothing,” Tim said, flattening the front of his jacket.

Several of the other musicians walked past them to return to stage. Tim looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“I have to get back for the second half of the program. You’re going to do great. Just breathe and relax.”

Jason sighed and closed his eyes. Soft lips brushed his cheek and he opened his eyes to find Tim lowering himself back down from his toes. He turned and stepped out from behind the curtain, illuminated by the bright stage lights that created a halo around Tim’s black hair.

Jason rubbed his hands on his pant legs, trying to wipe off the sweat that was quickly collecting in his palms. The first half of the concert was astounding, the audience giving generous applause for each of the pieces played. He could only hope for the same after they played the duet.

A hand landed on Jason’s shoulder and he turned, finding Mr. Stewart next to him. He offered him a small smile and a nod before joining the musicians on stage. Polite applause from the audience sounded at his reappearance.

Jason ducked his head and focused on taking steady breaths as the next piece started. He let the music surround him, trying to fight down his nerves.

The strings were soft, a blanket of melody wrapping around his ears and heart. The deep tones of the cello lifting him up like a warm breeze on a summer day. The high tones of the flutes and clarinets gave a cool taste to the warmth that sent a shiver up his spine from the subtle change.

Jason blinked, eyes snapping open when the piano began. It lifted the rest of the parts of the score. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed once the music first wrapped around him. But the piano was always home. And Tim playing the piano was…he didn’t even have the words to describe it.

He huffed a laugh and smiled, his eyes falling shut again. His nerves didn’t seem so important anymore. Not when music was at the heart of everything.

The gently fading notes at the end of the piece left a sense of melancholy in the air that the applause from the audience couldn’t dissipate.

“Thank you for coming this evening,” Mr. Stewart said. “We’ve greatly enjoyed having you in attendance and hope you enjoy our final piece of the night. Please welcome a special guest pianist who will be performing the piano duet, Mr. Jason Todd!”

Jason took a deep breath and stepped out of the wing to polite applause from the audience. Tim looked over his shoulder and offered him a smile the audience couldn’t see. Jason ducked his head and sat down on his bench, lifting the cover from the keys.

His sense of calm remained, and he nodded at Mr. Stewart when he was ready.

Mr. Stewart smiled and raised his baton. The rest of the orchestra settled into position, ready for the introductory notes of the piece. Jason took a deep breath, letting it out on the second preparation beat from Mr. Stewart.

The soft kiss of the horsehair bows on the strings of the violins and cellos brought warmth to Jason’s chest and the air around them. His breathing was steady, the music part of him as he raised his hands to play the starting notes of the duet in time with Tim.

They shot off the starting block in unison, the tempo picking up speed at the start of the duet. He saw Mr. Stewart grin out of the corner of his eye and his good feelings remained.

The music was part of them, not just Jason and Tim and the rest of the orchestra on stage, but it was part of the audience. It lived in the connections and friendships between people. It lived in the joy of people’s lives and even the sadness too. It slipped into every space and crack in people’s lives and encapsulated humanity and the wonders of being alive.

As they entered the second half of the piece, Jason knew that the immediate sense of the music would disappear, but the feeling would remain. It would still exist in the background of people’s lives and support them as they went through the biggest and smallest events of their days.

It would live on as part of Jason and Tim even when the lights had long dimmed. It would stay with them as they aged and grew old and their fingers became too worn to support playing the complex and fast-paced melodies they had no problems mastering at this time of their lives.

It would exist long after the curtain closed and the lights dimmed, the days they were now living lost to the past and only remembered by a select few.

The last notes rang into the air as Jason pulled his fingers from the keys. There was a moment of paused time. A space that only existed for them as the tones filled the air and they sucked in a much-needed breath after giving their hearts and souls to the finale.

The moment ended with a new wave of sound. A crash of applause came, more thunderous than the bass drum of the percussion. Shouts, cheers, and whistles rang from the audience as Mr. Stewart lowered his hands, his grin revealing the bright white of his teeth.

He turned and bowed to the audience. Jason finally tore his gaze away from the musicians around him and saw the audience on their feet, hands raised above their heads as they clapped and expressed their joy in the gift of music. He stared. Overwhelmed and heart ready to burst.

Jason sniffed, fighting back the sudden wave of emotion that threatened to send tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mr. Stewart stepped down from his podium and swept his hand upwards. The orchestra got to their feet, some chairs’ legs squeaking against the wooden floor of the stage from the force of being pushed back.

Jason swallowed as the applause made no indication of dying down. He felt like he was flying. There wasn’t a higher point in the world he could ever be than here at the end of a concert, the adrenaline of the music beating through his veins.

He grinned and looked over at Tim who was grinning back at him, cheeks flushed from the exertion of the concert. It was such a change compared to after Tim’s last concert when Jason had watched him stumble home, feeling like the lowest pianist in the world. The sight had made his heart break, but now he was filled with nothing but joy and love.

Jason blinked when Tim held out his hand for him. He reached over and linked their fingers together. Tim pulled him around the pianos to the front of the stage and they bowed, the applause somehow increasing even more now that they were at the front of the stage and Jason was on full view.

They bowed again as the audience continued to clap. Mr. Stewart gave them his own round of applause before he waved and darted offstage, giving the signal that it was time to pack up and break everything down.

Jason and Tim moved back to their pianos and covered the keys. Jason went so far as to push his bench under the edge of the piano, feeling awkward and out of place in the setting. Tim pulled him offstage into the wing, holding his hand tightly. Jason could feel the excitement vibrating under his skin and he knew he was dying to say something.

Mr. Stewart was waiting in the hallway when they finally made it through the side door.

“Jason, that was absolutely wonderful. The dynamic between you and Tim. The energy, the skill. It was stunning. I knew the two of you could play well during rehearsal, but that was astounding. That was one of the best concert experiences I’ve had in my life and will certainly continue to stand out,” he said, shaking Jason’s hand vigorously.

Jason flushed and shifted in place. “Thank you. It was a wonderful experience for me as well and I’d love to repeat that again.”

Mr. Stewart beamed. “Well, I know we’d love to have you play in more of our performances. If you would like, please audition to become part of the conservatory. I have no doubt that you would be welcomed into the program with open arms.”

Jason’s stomach flipped, and the idea didn’t seem as horrifying as it had when Tim first asked him to audition for the duet. His past attempt at studying music wasn’t a skeleton in the closet any longer.

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind,” he admitted.

Mr. Stewart gave him a pat on the shoulder. “We’d certainly love to have you. Now, the two of you should get out of here. I’m sure you’d like to enjoy the rest of your evening in peace and perhaps have a celebratory drink.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stewart,” Tim said, linking Jason’s fingers with his. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

He nodded and waved them off.

“So…” Tim started. “You ready to party?”

~~

The lights shone brightly through the front windows of _Treble Espresso._ A sign on the door proclaimed the shop was closed for a private party, but Jason and Tim had no issue stepping inside. A small crowd of people was there, chatting with each other as they ate the small selection of snacks that had been left out and helped themselves to the array of drinks in red cups.

“Jason!”

He grinned as Kori darted over to them in her long, red dress she’d worn to the concert. Roy followed behind her in his black dress pants and black shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows already now that he didn’t have to put on an air for anyone any longer.

“You were amazing,” Kori said, pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks, Kori,” he said. “It was great to be up there. And so much different from the small concerts we do here.”

“You really showed your talent on the piano,” she gushed.

Jason chuckled. “Talent has nothing to do with it. It’s all hard work and practice.”

“Tim!”

They looked over to find Steph bounding over to them. She pulled Tim into a rough hug.

“That was great!” she cheered. “That has to have been one of your best concerts.”

“It _felt_ like one of my best concerts,” he admitted, grinning wide.

“I think this calls for a celebratory drink. Or maybe some food. We’ve got plenty to eat.”

Tim grinned. “I think it does. Jason?” he asked.

“You go on ahead,” Roy said, slinging an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “We have some things to catch up on.”

Jason raised an eyebrow but didn’t object. Tim shrugged and let Steph take him away into the crowd of regulars that had long dedicated their time to the place and gotten to know Roy, Kori, and Jason.

“Things to catch up on?” Jason asked, turning to his friends.

Kori looked a bit sheepish. “We just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you,” she started.

Jason blinked.

“We know how big of a step this was for you. You finally got back on stage and performed.”

“I perform every few weeks,” Jason deflected, crossing his arms. “Tim and I put on concerts here all the time. And I never hesitate to sit down on the bench when I’m around during the day.”

“You’re right,” Roy agreed. “But we all know that tonight was different. You weren’t just getting up to play in front of any group of people. And you weren’t fucking around on the piano for shits and giggles. You were on stage in a tuxedo. You played classical music with members of the conservatory. That’s a big deal.”

Jason smiled and ducked his head, chest tightening. “I know,” he admitted, voice soft. “It is a big deal and…it was great. It felt amazing to be back on that stage. I almost thought I was flying,” he added with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t even realize how much I’d been missing that. The _Dueling Pianos_ performances are amazing and playing with Tim is like nothing else, but…”

“It’s not the same as being on stage in a theater,” Kori finished.

“Yeah… Playing here doesn’t capture the same kind of feeling I get onstage.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Roy asked.

Jason smiled, something unspoken glimmering in his eye. “I think I might have an idea.”

“Care to share?” he prodded.

Jason looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Tim laughing with Steph and one of the other partygoers. “I’ll get back to you,” he murmured before striding across the room.

He slipped his arm around Tim’s back, quietly breaking into the conversation. “Mind if I borrow my boyfriend for a minute?”

Steph smirked and waved them off.

“What’s up?” Tim asked as they moved through the crowd to the front door.

Jason pulled him outside and Tim gave him a curious look.

“Surely you don’t want to leave already?” he teased.

Jason shook his head, taking a minute to admire the sparkle in Tim’s eyes from the light pouring through the windows of the coffee shop.

“What is it?” Tim murmured, small smile pulling at his lips when he didn’t say anything.

Jason let out a breath and linked their fingers together. “I have something to tell you.”

“Which is?” he asked with a breathy laugh.

“I think…I think I might audition for the conservatory again.”

Tim stared at him, eyes going wide as his lips parted on a low gasp. “Wha…really?” he asked.

Jason bit his lip and nodded. “After tonight, I just…there was so much energy on that stage. It was addicting.”

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders. “I’m so proud of you, Jason,” he murmured.

Jason smiled. “A lot of people have been saying that lately,” he said, ducking his head to press a kiss to Tim’s lips.

Tim smiled and kissed back, soaking up the moment between them before they were called back to the party.

“Come on,” Tim said when they finally broke apart to catch their breath. “We should get back before they miss us.”

Jason nodded and linked their fingers together, giving Tim’s hand a squeeze. He wasn’t quite ready to return to the party to socialize and make merry, instead wanting to soak up the moment with Tim and hold onto a sliver of time for just the two of them. But he followed Tim back inside. He’d follow Tim anywhere.

A rush of laughter and bright chatter met them when they stepped back inside. It warmed Jason’s chest. This place, these people…it was a space built on love and would continue to exist as such. No matter what came around the next corner in their lives.

“Hey, Jason!”

He looked over and found Roy smirking at him.

“Are you going to play anything for us tonight?”

A cheer rose up from the crowd.

“I think I might take the wheel tonight,” Tim said next to him. Jason looked down and Tim squeezed his hand. “I’ve got something up my sleeve that I’ve been meaning to play for a while.”

A couple of whistles sounded, and Jason gladly let Tim have the spotlight, content to see him at work.

Jason watched as Tim walked through the crowd to the piano. He lifted the cover and took a seat. There was a second of nothing before [Tim played](https://youtu.be/pf2accwGEaU?t=20s) a small series of brief chords and notes before the tone became darker and his fingers started flying over the keys. The melody continued to trade back and forth, heavily set in minor to give a dark feel that was in stark contrast with the mood, but still impressive.  

Jason bit his lip, watching Tim play the dramatic mixture of Chopin. Tim grinned and laughed as he continued to play, shooting looks over his shoulder at Jason and the rest of the guests who were cheering and hollering along to the music and the intense scales Tim nailed as easy as breathing.

The sight was breathtaking, and Jason wondered how many hours Tim had devoted to mastering the mixture of music. But things were always incredible and floored Jason when Tim was playing the piano. Nothing else had been able to rival Tim’s presence since the first time he’d sat down in _Treble Espresso_ and started the music feud that had led to so many great and wonderful things.

Jason moved to the back of the room and crossed his arms, standing next to Kori and Roy at the counter. His chest swelled with warmth and he realized this was what love felt like. It was as sweet as the new melody of the notes curling through the air from Tim’s fingers now that the key changed. It captured the pleasure and satisfaction that came with the tiring practices they spent together in Tim’s apartment prepping for their performances.

But their rehearsals were no less sweet and fulfilling because they were together and doing the things they loved.

And Tim was coming to mean as much to him as the piano had when he was a lost boy without a purpose in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
